warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Moonflower's Superman
Tall, dark and super manly Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away To save the world or go to work It's the same thing to me Moonflower’s pale yellow eyes flickered as she watched Stormtail gather cats for the dawn patrol. His blue eyes met hers and he nodded at her before heading out the camp entrance. Moonflower dipped her head and walked off in the other direction. Stormtail was so busy. He was such an important cat, and Moonflower was so proud. But…wasn’t she important too? She squirmed as her unborn kits kicked inside of her. Would he make time for the kits? He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him I hang on every word you say The indistinct chatter of her clanmates rang around her as she selected a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat down to share tongues with Poppydawn. Thoughts of Stormtail drifted in her head as she took a bite. I wonder where you are right now? “Are you okay, Moonflower?” asked Poppydawn. “You look a bit off today.” “Just tired, I guess,” Moonflower replied. She glanced out into the forest. Stormtail… You'll smile and say "How are you?" And I'll say, "Just fine" I always forget to tell you I love you I'll love you forever Moonflower took the rare chance of the day to talk to Stormtail. Their conversation was quiet and idle, but Moonflower cherished every moment of it. Before she knew it, Stormtail was gone again, off talking to Pinestar about RiverClan scents near the border. Moonflower sighed and turned away. Stormtail was always so busy. Would we ever have time for her? Moonflower swallowed her pain and walked away sadly. I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the world I'll be around Watching Stormtail walk away into the forest with her other clanmates, Moonflower lashed her tail in frustration. She couldn’t help but wish Stormtail had more time for her. I’m always waiting for you to come back. Are you always going to come back? She couldn’t help but worry. Stay safe, Stormtail. ''Moonflower remembered when she and Stormtail had first become mates. He was always busy, even back then, but she loved him anyway. '''I watched Superman fly away Come back, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down' Moonflower stared up at Silverpelt. I wonder if Stormtail think about me this much…probably not. ''But there were so many she-cats in ThunderClan other than her…why did he choose her to be his mate? She must have meant ''something to her. Tall, dark and beautiful He's complicated, he's irrational But I hope someday he'll take me away And save the day, yeah Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying He's not all bad like his reputation And I can't hear one single word they say “Thinking about Stormtail?” Moonflower heard a voice behind her. Her brother stood there, his blue eyes flickering knowingly. “Go away, Goosefeather.” He had never liked Stormtail. You can do better. Moonflower loved her brother. He had given her so much advice throughout her life, and now he was medicine cat. But she knew he disapproved of her relationship with Stormtail, and if she was on the outside looking it, she would see why. But she still loved Stormtail. She loved the way he talked. She loved the way he moved. She loved everything about him. Does he love me this much? Come back soon, please. And I watch you fly around the world And I hope you don't save another girl Don't forget, don't forget about me I'm far away, but I'll never let you go I'm lovestruck and looking out the window Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be Moonflower lay in the nursery, her two kits sleeping quietly at her side. Stormtail hadn't even seen them yet. RiverClan had been pushing on the borders, and he seemed to be out every minute of the day. Did he even know that she had kitted? Would he even bother to look at the kits? She looked down at the tiny furballs. They were beautiful. Moonflower had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. They would be great warriors. The greatest the clan had ever seen. If Stormtail wasn't proud of them, she would be proud enough for the both of them. Right here wishing the flowers were from you Wishing the card was from you Wishing the call was from you 'Cause I've loved you from the very first day Bluekit and Snowkit dashed excitedly around the camp while Moonflower watched affectionately at the door of the nursery. It was their first time outside, and she had never seen kits so excited. Glancing around, she lowered her head when she realized that Stormtail was nowhere to be seen. Once again, he was off on patrol inspecting the RiverClan border. Moonflower had been so happy to see him visiting the kits, when they were still small and sleeping in the nursery. He had been just as happy and proud as she was to see the lovely little ones. But then he was off again, never to be seen again. I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the world I'll be around forever and ever As the patrol dashed off to battle, Moonflower glanced worriedly at Bluepaw and Snowpaw. Even though they weren't fighting, there was still a chance that they would get hurt. What if Goosefeather's wrong? What if we're making a big mistake? There was a yowl as the cats launched into the raid. Moonflower headed straight for the medicine den, keen on Goosefeather's intructions. I watched Superman fly away I swear, I'll be with you someday From the corner of her eye, Moonflower saw Stormtail racing across the camp to help Dappletail. A pang of jealousy struck her heart. Stormtail seemed so eager to help Dappletail. Why wasn't he helping her instead? She heard an angry yowl and turned around to see claws careering towards her throat. She drew her breath sharply, and then everything went black. I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down Category:Songfics